Back Off Twinkles!
by Macy98534
Summary: Just a simple Wherewolf. But what happens when Sam and Dean are intercepted, kidnapped, and tortured while Bobby and Cas watch. Will they ever get out? Will they die in there? Will Twinkles ever let go of Dean? Can't say more without spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first story so I'm a bit rusty! But Helpful comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thx and enjoy the story!**

"I don't like this idea, Sammy." Sam was getting annoyed since that was the fifth time Dean had said that. "I told you Dean. Unless you have a better idea, shut it." "Bitch" "Jerk" They were hunting a werewolf and Sam had had an idea. They had tracked the werewolf to a large abandoned building. The idea was that they would split up. Sam would go in first and attack it. Then Dean would sneak in after and kill it. But the plan went horribly wrong...

~PAGE BREAK~

Dean slowly opened his eyes... "What the hell?" He looked around but it was too dark. He realized he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. His feet were tied to the floor. He yanked but nothing happened. Someone groaned sleepily. He looked up and focused his eyes. Then the lights came on and blinded him for a few seconds. That's when he saw him. "Sammy? Sammy?!"

Sam groaned again opening his eyes. He heard his brother yell his name. "D-dean? Where are we?" "I have no idea Sammy." That's when Sam noticed that him and his brother were hanging from the ceiling by their wrists with their feet tied to the floor. "Well, well, well. Welcome back to the land of the living boys." He stepped closer to Dean. Just as he was about to say something he shoved a shirt in his mouth. "Mmpf!" "Now's no time for talking Deano." He went over to Sam and took out a knife. "Now is the time for screaming." He dragged the knife across Sam's bare chest. He couldn't help it. He screamed out in pain. Dean struggled against his restraints. "Mmmmph! Mmph!" "Sorry, what was that Deano? Did you want to say something?" He removed the gag and Dean yelled. "You son of a BITCH! You leave him alone! Or I swear I'll kill you!" "That's rude. Sam is the one who will pay for your mistakes. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He cut Sam's cheek down to his chin. He screamed out again. "Sammy?! Damn-it Sam? SAM! You rat-bastard!"

Sam could feel the blood dripping down his bare chest. He nodded to Dean to assure him that he was ok. The man came closer with pliers. "What do you think you're doing with those?" The man pulled Sam's mouth open and grabbed his back tooth. He made eye contact with Dean and heard him say, "Sam you'll be fine ok? Just try not to feel it." He couldn't. He screamed as loud as he could as he felt the tooth be ripped out of his gum. He felt dizzy. But he could slightly hear Dean yelling. "Sam... Ok?... It...be fine." He looked up at his brother.

He didn't have too much relief though. He was whacked in the stomach with a baseball bat knocking the wind out of him. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he could barely breath.

As he watched his brother wheeze Dean felt the anger rise within him. "Sammy?! Are you ok?" Sam looked up at him and with barely any breath left he spit out. "I think so." He was coughing up blood.

~PAGE BREAK~

 ***Hours Later***

Sam couldn't take it any more. Almost every part of his body was either bleeding or bruised. He could hardly breath and was dizzy. He wished he'd pass out. He couldn't take this pain. He was still coughing up blood. He was really upset because he could hear the worry in Dean's voice.

Dean was overly worried about his little brother. He felt sick to his stomach every time his brother involuntarily screamed in pain. The few times Sam had fainted their captor had decided to torture Dean instead. Dean was hurt and bruised but not nearly as much as Sam. He couldn't just sit there. He had struggled against his restraints so often that his wrists bled.

Just as Sam had fainted, the door opened. And the sickening voice was back. "Well well. Little Sammy is taking a nap again. How cute? But you know what that means Deano. Its play-time." The man tortured Dean for only a few minutes when Sam woke up only to hear his older brother screaming. "Dean? Hey! Leave him alone!" Their captor turned around to look at him. "Little Sammy's awake. How delightful." He said with a disgustingly cheerful tone. "Sam! Thank GOD. I thought you were dead."

Dean looked awful. He had bags under his eyes. He was bruised and bloody all over. And there were two small burn marks on his chest. Caddle prod. He was sweating a lot and he was cut all over and his voice was rocky and tired. "Dean are you ok?" Dean looked up. "I'm good Sammy." Lies. He wasn't ok. Every part of him was in pain. The warm trickle of blood down his bare chest was aggravating. And the mark left by the cattle prod still burned. "Enough! The silly worried brother talk is BORING!" He walked around Sam in circles as if eyeing his prey like a tiger.

Then, with no warning at all... He whipped Sam's back with such force that Sam's vision was cloudy for a second. He screamed and his back arched. "Sammy! Are you ok?! You son of a bitch! You get away from him!" Then he shoved a shirt in Dean's mouth and went back to Sam. "No name calling Dean. It's very rude." Then he whipped Sam again and again and again. Sam, screaming each time, was out of breath. Dean's muffled cries and inaudible insults barely heard. Just when Sam got his breath back the man picked up a new "toy".

It was a 15 LB. bowling ball on a stick. Sam saw this and began struggling against his restraints. The man swung and hit Sam in the gut. He tried to double over but only made it halfway. It knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't breath at all. He was wheezing like crazy and Dean was screaming through the gag. "Oh, im sorry Dean. Do you want to say something?" He then removed the gag and Dean was spouting insults like crazy. "You mother-f***ing asshole! You leave him the f*** alone you bastard!" Sam then coughed a few times and Dean noticed and yelled. "Sam?! Sammy are you ok?" Sam simply groaned. Their captor walked over and picked up his chin so he was glaring into his eyes.

"Are we having fun yet?" Sam spit blood in his face and gave a wheezy laugh. Rubbing the blood away the man punched Sam straight in the jaw. "Youll regret that." The man then swiftly stabbed Sam in the thigh causing him to scream again making his voice go hoarse. "Sam?! Damn-it Sammy!" Thats when Dean's cell phone rang. The captor went over to Dean and took the phone. "Who's Castiel?" Sam and Dean shared a look of hope as their eyes lit up. "Who is he?!" He yelled as he punched Dean in the face. "Answer and find out." He answered the phone and put it in speaker.

"Dean? Where are you? I've been searching."

"Dean's a bit busy right now. Who are you?"

"CAS!" Sam yelled hoping the angel heard him.

"Sam?! Where are you guys?!"

The man punched Sam and gagged them both.

"Like I said, their busy. Want to say 'hi'?

He went over to Sam and removed the gag. He then cut down Sam's chest causing him to scream.

"SAM?! What did you do to him?!"

"He's fine, for now. Now i fear i must hang up. We have business to attend to."

He threw the phone at the wall. "Hey! That was new." Sam joked coughing up blood. "Now. Where were we?"

~PAGE BREAK~

Castiel was pissed. Those boys were like his brothers. And they were being tortured for no reason. Then he thought of the only sensible thing to do. 'Call Bobby'.

When Bobby showed up he was ANGRY. They were basically his sons. Whoever did this is seriously gonna regret it. "Where are they?" Cas looked up. "I dont know." He admitted sadly. "You are an angel. Can't you track them?" "Sadly no. I branded their ribs so no angel could ever find them. That's why i got a phone." Bobby looked mad. "Balls!" The laptop beeped startling them both. "What was that?" Cas slowly walked over to the laptop. "That was Skype."

Bobby wanted to laugh. "Skype? Really?" Cas looked at him, confused. "Sam and Dean requested i get it and friend them. They said it would be easier to show me ancient coins and crap. That last part was Dean." Cas turned back to the laptop. "Should i answer it? The only one who knows my username is Sam and Dean. It has to be them." Bobby shrugged. "Its probably their captor. Answer it."

He answered the request and immediately regretted it. Bobby scowled at the screen. "Bobby! Cas!" "Well this is awkward." Typical snooty, sassy Dean and worried, annoyed Sam. "Boys! Are you ok?" Came Bobby from behind. Cas being the idiot he is, had to ruin it. "They do not look ok."

Sam was still hanging and Dean was free. But there was a glass wall between them. Dean walked over to the laptop. "Sup guys? By the way Cas... I told you Skype was a bad idea. But everyone always listens to Sam." Gesturing to his bloody brother. "Shut up Dean. It's because i'm the smart one." Dean looked at him. "Be happy this wall was here. If it wasn't i would kick you and your smart-ass." Dean joked.

The mood didn't last long. Their captor walked back in. "You must be Cas. And Robert is it?" Bobby glared. "What do you want?" Their captor walked over to Sam. "Nothing. It's just fun to torture Sam and Dean. And it makes it more fun with you and Cas here watching. Aren't i creative?" They all glared at him with hatred in their eyes. "Aw come on. Lighten up." He picked up a cattle prod. They all saw Sam tense up. Dean slowly stood up. "Back away now, before someone gets hurt." They could easily see the panic and worry in his eyes.

"It's too late for that now Deano." He pressed the cattle prod into Sam's side. He screamed and rattled. Dean immediately ran to the glass wall and was banging and kicking at it. The man pulled away and Sam fell limp in the chains. His breathing ragged. "Oh silly silly Dean. Thats maxi-glass. It's quite unbreakable." Dean kicked the glass one last time. "You rat-bastard! What the F*** was that for?!" The man smirked at Dean. "That was for fun. Obviously." Sam was shaking violently. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Fuck that hurt." Bobby was literally shaking with anger and full-blown rage. "You ok Sam?" Sam looked back at the laptop. "Been better. But yeah, im good." Cas was speechless. His hands clenched on the table. Glaring at the captor. If looks could kill the man would drop dead instantly.

Dean was having a staring contest with the man. Then, out of nowhere, there was a gunshot. Blood spattered on the wall and Dean yelled and fell to the ground. "FUCK!" He was holding his knee as he laid on his back gritting his teeth. "Dean? You ok man?" Being the worried brother he was, Sam spoke first. "Yeah. I've been shot in worse places before. Remember Meg?" Sam tensed at her name. Cas and Bobby both said at the same time, "Dean? You good?" Dean groaned and sat up. "Yup. Just peachy." The captor then went over to Sam and hit him with a pipe. He blacked out instantly. "What was that for?" They all said consecutively.

The man proceeded to cut Sam down and drag him away. "Where the F*** are you going with him?! Hey! You get your fat-ass back here bitch!" They were gone. Dean turned back to the laptop and threw his hands in the air in frustration. He then lay back down and put his hands on his face glaring up at the ceiling. "You ok Dean?" Dean sat back up. "Yeah im good Bobby. I just hope Sam's ok. God knows what that ass-weed is doing back there." He took his hand off his knee and groaned at his blood covered hand. "Damn-it. I'm bleeding like crazy. Well this hunt went horribly wrong, didn't it?" "It appears so. Yes." Typical humorless Castiel.

Minutes later Dean passed out. He just laid there sleeping. Bobby and Cas looked at each other. "This is bad Cas. We gotta get them out of there." Cas looked back at Dean. He looked so peaceful. "I know."

~PAGE BREAK~

Sam slowly woke up. He felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes the light burned so he closed them again. When he finally adjusted to the light he looked around. He was alone in a grey room with peeling walls. He noticed a door. It had a little window in it. He wasn't tied up so he went over to it. When he looked through the window he saw Dean. He was asleep on the floor holding his bloody knee. Cas and Bobby were deep in conversation. "Bobby!" Bobby looked over. "Sam! Hey. You ok? Whats up?" Sam turned around. Then back. "Yeah. Yeah im good. Hows Dean?" They all looked over at Dean's sleeping figure. "He's good. Considering the circumstances. He's been asleep for about an hour now. Where's Mr. Kookoo?" Sam looked around again. "No idea. He left me here and left i guess. I just woke up and he was gone."

Sam heard feet. He looked around and the man smacked his head into the door and it all went black again. The man dragged him to the other side of the room and chained him to the wall. Then he left again.

~PAGE BREAK~

Dean woke up. He was lightheaded and everything was fuzzy. "What happened. OW!" He felt a sting in his leg. "Dean! You're up! You ok?" Dean looked over. "Bobby? Hey, wait where is Sam?" Bobby and Cas looked at each other. "He was just telling us the guy wasn't there. He turned around and someone hit his head on the door. Then just nothing." Dean looked worried. "Where?" Cas pointed over to the window. It was cracked and bloody. "Shit."

Then the door opened and Dean slowly walked over to it. "Dean be careful." He looked back. "I will Bobby." He then continued to walk through the door. "Sammy!" He ran over to Sam who was chained to the wall. His forehead was bleeding. Sam groaned and looked up. "Dean?" "Yeah its me Sammy, it's me. Where's the weird dude?" Sam slowly looked around. "I dont know. Is your leg ok?" Dean glanced down at his leg. "Its fine." The silence was cut off too soon. The door opened and they both looked up. With hatred in his eyes, Dean lunged at him but was grabbed from behind. "Let go of me!" Of course he didnt. Their captor then started punching Sam in the gut. Dean was struggling against the huge man holding him but his knee was in searing pain.

The man was walking out of the room with a struggling Dean in his arms yelling for him to let go. "Get off me! Sammy! Sammy, hey! SAM! Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Dean continued to yell and struggle, but was eventually taken out of the room. They were just teasing him by letting him see Sam. As soon as the door was closed and the big guy let go he ran to the door. The window was blocked. "Damn-it!"

"Dean?! What happened?!" Dean walked back over to the laptop and plopped on the floor in front of it. "I went in the room and found Sam chained to the wall. His forehead was messed up a bit and he was bloody all over. The guy came in so naturally i lunged at him... But that big guy grabbed me from behind and my leg hurt to much to fight back at full-power. Then he started to carry me out kicking and screaming while the other guy beat the crap out of Sam. Then he dropped me in here and locked the door." Bobby and Cas looked at him with sympathy and worry in their eyes. Cas started to say something but was interrupted by Sam screaming from the other room.

Dean quickly got up and sprinted over to the door. He was kicking it and swearing loudly. "Son of a BITCH!" He kicked as hard as he could one last time. He then slowly stalked over to the laptop. "Damn-it." He sat on the floor in front of Bobby and Cas and glared at them. "I dont even want to know what they are doing to him in there. I just want this all to be over. I hate this shit... Can you track Sam's phone?" Bobby looked down at the keyboard for a second then back up. "We tried. They must have smashed it. Those mother-f***ers." Dean looked pissed. "You ok?" Dean looked at the camera. "Do i look ok? I feel like shit, i look like shit. My baby brother is being tortured in God knows what ways... Im not ok Bobby."

"This whole thing is just bull-shit." Bobby sounded tired. "How long have we been gone Rob?" Bobby looked up. "It's been 2 weeks now. Laptop's been up for about a week. Cas and i have been here the whole time." The door opened and Dean jumped to his feet. He slowly started to walk over to the door again. Then the captor came through and Dean lunged at him. But he was once again grabbed from behind by the big guy. "Morning cupcake." Dean was struggling in his arms again but he was to weak. "Don't you cupcake me! Where is my brother?!" Dean spat in the leader's face. He wiped it away and punched him straight in the jaw.

"You know Twinkles back there is getting a bit annoying. Why don't you go eat some more fatcakes Twinkles?" 'Twinkles' tightened his grip on Dean significantly. "Ok, Ow! Ease up there Twinkles! Jeez!" The captor punched Dean in the face again. "What was that for?!" Their captor just smirked. "Is there anything i can call you?" "Tyson. My name's Tyson." Tyson gestured for 'Twinkles' to move. And Dean was once again carried away into the room where Sam may or may not be. Dean, who was still struggling, was once again in the old grey room where he saw... "Sam!" He began struggling against 'Twinkles' even harder. But his grip got tighter making Dean's stomach hurt.

Sam looked up at Dean and started to speak but Tyson kicked him straight in the gut. He doubled over and was wheezing. "Why'd you do that man? Sammy?!" In response, Sam coughed up blood and spat it in Tyson's face. "You're gonna regret that." He then kicked Sam in the stomach again and again. Dean continued to struggle and yell as Sam coughed up blood and wheezed.

Then 'Twinkles' stabbed Dean in the neck with a syringe. Dean didn't know what it was but he started to feel fuzzy and eventually passed out.

~PAGE BREAK~

Sam was getting tired. He was kicked straight in the stomach multiple times. Dean was struggling and yelling but it was barely audible. Then he was quiet. Sam slowly looked up and saw the syringe on the floor as Dean fell limp in 'Twinkles' arms. "Dean!" Then Sam was un-chained and dragged along the floor out of the room.

He was too weak to fight back. His hands were tied and he was raised up by his wrists. He was hanging from the ceiling again. "Sam! You ok kid?" He was too tired to look up. He just groaned. Then he saw Dean being carried in and tied to a steel chair across the room. "Dean! Guys what happened?!" Yelled Cas from the laptop. Dean slowly woke up. He looked up at the ceiling and blinked and groaned loudly. "Dean? What happened?" Dean looked over at the laptop. "Twinkles roofied me. I hate drugs." He groaned again and rolled his head around. "They made me watch Tyson kick Sam in the gut several times. Then it all got fuzzy. Where's Sam?" Bobby and Cas both pointed over to him. None of them realized he had passed out.

"Oh. Great. This is the best vacation I've been on in thirteen years." Sam groaned and Dean looked over at him. "Sammy! You ok?" Sam slowly looked up. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. I think." Twinkles punched him square in the jaw. "You ok now?" Sam's head snapped to the left. "Not really, no! What was that for?" Twinkles just smiled and backed out of the room. "Well Twinkles ain't too happy right now, is he?" Sam smirked. "Wonder why?" Sam laughed at his snide remark.

The mood didn't last long. Tyson came back in the room. "Don't worry boys. It will all be over soon."


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Hinton

Hey guys! So as you probably guessed I do not own Supernatural. But I do however own Tyson and Twinkles. I also own a new girl in this chapter named Lily Hinton (Who I am really proud of). And I am kinda sick right now. I don't know if it will get worse so please don't get upset if this takes forever to write. But I will give you an update at the end of the chapter. :)

It's been 2 weeks since they were kidnapped. Sam was on the verge of death and Dean was close behind. Bobby and Cas had been taking turns sleeping and getting take-out. Never daring to leave the boys alone. They had tried everything they could to find them. Bobby tried tracing Sam's phone but it had been broken. He tried to trace the laptop but it was untraceable.

They were getting frustrated. Cas was not sleeping because he is an angel. But he looked mentally tired. Sam was bloody and bruised all over and had a sprained ankle. Dean was basically the same.

When Dean woke up his head was throbbing. "Geez, Twinkles you have GOT to stop doing that!" 'Twinkles' liked to knock them out by hitting them with pipes. "It leaves a killer headache." Dean wasn't ready when Tyson snuck up and hit him straight in the knee with the bowling ball stick causing him to scream. "That... Was... Rude!" He spoke between breaths. Sam looked generally ok. Considering.

He finally woke up. "Wow. That's worse than a hangover. Sheesh. Oh, hey Twinkles." Tyson walked up to Sam. They were both still tied to the ceiling by their wrists. "You know... We haven't broken anything yet 'Twinkles'" he did air quotes around 'Twinkles'.

"There's no need for that." Sam had obvious worry in his voice. Tyson smirked. "You know what? If we break his wrist... Hanging would be so much more painful." Sam started to say something but 'Twinkles' came around him and snapped his wrist. That was the worst, loudest, most pain-filled scream Dean had ever heard. "Sammy! Are you ok?" Sam was wincing every second and groaned in response.

His left wrist bled and was purple and loose. He put all his weight on his right wrist which will make it dislocate his shoulder at some point. They were broken. Bobby was sobbing on the inside but was being strong for the boys sake. Cas was...

He looked distraught and deep in thought. His trench coat was dirty. His hair was messy and his eyes were tired. He hadn't left the laptop at all except to get take-out.

Ellen called Bobby to give the boys a job but Bobby had to explain what happened. In the background she heard Sam scream and hung-up crying. She loved the boys. Everyone was in terrible condition.

When Cas came back from getting take-out; Bobby was asleep. He had his head rested on the table with his arms to his side, sitting on the floor. But he was instantly woken up by more screaming from the laptop. "What happened!" Sam had his mouth open. But was quiet. He looked like Someone had muted the laptop. Dean was asleep. "My shoulder popped out. Fuck!" But he was right. His right shoulder was at an odd angle and he would constantly be in pain from this and the wrist. "I'm ok. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that bad."

But we knew he was lying. He winced and silently screamed every 10 seconds. We played along. For him; having us think he was ok, would probably make it much easier for him. Tyson came back again. "Why'd you scream Sammy? Oh, your shoulder. I knew that would happen soon." 'Twinkles came back again. I never really noticed him before. But he was big. He wasn't fat at all. More of a body builder big. He had fuzzy brown hair and was at least 6' 4". Wow.

He walked over to Sam and slapped him. "Ow. Why'd you do that?" 'Twinkles' chuckled. "It's funny." He sounded like the black guy from Fast and Furious. Then he did something that no-one could resist screaming at. He yanked on Sam's dislocated shoulder. He spit out a long blood-curdling scream. Then 'Twinkles was on the ground. Dean had tackled him. How did he get out?

They were in a wrestling match. But despite the fact that Dean was smaller and had been beaten to a pulp; he was winning! 'Twinkles' bit Dean's arm and he yelped. Then Tyson got Dean in a headlock from behind and dragged over and tied him up again. The bite on Dean's arm was bleeding a bit. "For the love of G-D! Twinkles I'm not a fucking donut! You don't bite people!" Twinkles stood up and looked Dean in the eye. "You might as well be. You taste like one." We all looked disgusted. "Eww! Twinkles that can't possibly be healthy." Twinkles stalked out of the room.

"That dude's weird." Sam, the whole time was just staring at Dean completely awed. "How did you get out?" Dean looked back over at Sam. "I don't know. But when I woke up, it was loose enough to wriggle out. I have thin wrists. Hey Sam? Is the fact that I taste like a donut, a good thing or a bad thing?" Sam shrugged which made him wince. "I don't even want to know. That's probably the stupidest question that you have ever asked me. And also, in what circumstances would that be a good thing?!"

"Sammy. I sleep with a lot of women. Some are feisty. They bite. Especially strippers." Dean looked smug. "You let strippers bite you? And you think I'm the loser." Bobby and Cas were both awed and disgusted by this conversation. "Boys! We have more pressing matters than strippers who bite Dean. Which is gross." They both nodded in agreement. "What could be more important than strippers who bite Dean." Came a stranger's voice. "Who are you?" She stepped into the light. She was beautiful. She had chocolate-brown hair which was in and silky-smooth braid that went down to her knees. She had stunning green eyes and bright red lips. She was at least 5' 9".

"Hello beautiful. What are you doing in a dump like this." Of course Dean would flirt with his captor. Why not? "Dean. Now is not the time for flirting. Do you have a name?" She turned to Sam. "My name's Lily. I'm Tyson's daughter." Sam looked surprised. Tyson was in his thirties but had never mentioned a family. "How old are you?" She smiles innocently. "I'm twenty-one." He looked shocked. "And you work for your father? And where is your mom?" She walked over to him. "You ask a lot of questions. But. Yes I work for my dad. And my mom is dead. You killed her. She was a vampire. It wasn't her fault. She didn't want to be a monster. I had to leave with my dad of course or she would have eaten us. But I loved her anyway. And you and Mr. Donut over there killed her."

She punched him straight in the jaw. His head snapped to the right. "Ow. Man you hit hard for a girl. Damn." She grinned. "I'm a trained assassin. I worked in an organization called ATAM. Assassin. Training. And. Missions. I was sent there by my father and trained since I was eight. My twentieth birthday I was the only girl in my class to live through the graduation mission. A year later and they periodically call me to send me on missions." Sam and Dean sat there and attempted to process everything she just said. "I was the one who captured you. I re-enacted werewolves attacks and led you straight to me. When you got there I kicked you both in the head." They were really lost. Sam couldn't help it. He was extremely impressed with Lily. She was an assassin since she was eight, she was the only one to survive, she was able to deceive and take down both of them. She was a complete badass.

"I'm also the one who shot Dean earlier. And my father has told me, to have fun. With this." She held up a pink switch-blade. "But first, I have to turn off the laptop. Father's orders." She stalked over and closed the laptop before Bobby or Cas could say anything. She walked like a runway model. She's amazing. If she hadn't been put in ATAM she might be a model by now. Absolutely flawless. She walked back to Dean and stabbed his thigh. He didn't scream. He gritted his teeth and leaned his head back. "I don't know about you, but I'm having fun." She smirked and snickered. "How is it with you people, that we can't have a single conversation without someone getting stabbed or punched?" She walked up to Sam. "Hey there. You know, you're very tall. How tall are you?" Why would she ask Sam that? "I'm 6' 4". Why?" She looked shocked at that. "Impressive. I find tall people funny." Sam did not want to know what she meant by that. She put her finger on his temple and traced down his face to his neck. He flinched and turned away.

She let him down and followed him into the other room. "Where are you going now? Hey! Get your ass back here!" Bang. The door closed.

Sam was screaming. But Dean had no idea what was going on in there. He was completely alone. The laptop was still off, Tyson was gone, and Lily and Sam were in the other room. Then he noticed the shadow. "Twinkles?" He stepped closer and looked Dean in the eye. "Hello. You know what? I like you. You taste like donuts, you're sarcastically funny, and I like the name Twinkles. Out of all of the people Tyson has tortured, you are definitely my favorite." Dean was very confused. "Good to know. You know what we should do? While your little friend is in torturing my baby brother, let's just have a chit-chat you and me. What do you say?" He started telling his ENTIRE life story. Typical childhood. He worked at ATAM which is where he met Lily and Tyson. He hates working for Tyson but thinks of he quits Tyson will kill him. Then he told me something very interesting. "And I feel for that little girl in there. She hates her father. He makes her torture people for him and put on a smug smile. But she just wants to do missions. She wants to go back and be an ATAM agent again. But her daddy said he'd kill her if she ever left him. Poor kid." He looked down and shook his head. "She doesn't want to do this?" He looked back up. He handed me a picture. It was of Lily as a little girl- still amazingly pretty- Tyson, and a woman-must be her mom- sitting on the grass in front of a big blue house. She looks so happy. They all do.

"Neither of us wanna be here man. You tell me how that poor kid went from that, to an assassin that walks like a supermodel."

"I'll tell you how. Her mom died days after this picture. By a rogue agent from ATAM. Year later he put Lily in training and raised her like a soldier 24/7. Now she thinks she's a monster. She's been kidnapped, raped, and tortured 7 times in the past 2 years. If you boys live through this, take her with you? Kill that bastard and rescue her. She can't stay with him anymore." Dean actually felt bad for the girl beating his brother senseless. "Only if you do me a favor. Take that knife out of my thigh please?" He pulled it out. Dean winced then sighed with relief.

"Thanks. Yeah. We'll help her. I promise." That was the first time Dean saw 'Twinkles' actually smile. Then Lily came back in dragging Sam on the floor. He had passed out. "Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" She followed him out of the room. Sam was just laying on the floor. I heard Lily scream. Not in pain or fear though. With joy. She truly hated this. She just wants to do missions. And these missions actually help the world, they take out drug-dealers and mercenaries. She's a good kid. Tyson came back in. "Where's Lily?" Lily came strolling back in. "Hello father." He looked at her suspiciously. "What are you so cheery about?" She relaxed. "I was just having fun with Sam. He passed out." Then she winked at Dean and walked out of the room. "Isn't she amazing?" Dean answered honestly. "Yeah. Yeah she is." He was glaring at Dean.

*HOURS LATER*

The laptop was back. When they were left alone, Dean explained the whole thing to Sam, Bobby, and Cas. Everyone was perfectly fine with helping her. "Speaking of getting out alive..." Bobby and Cas shared a look. "We've narrowed it down to 4 places. Bend Oregon, Sand Diego California, Los Angeles California, and Lawrence Kansas. The first three were from what we saw when they opened the door. The last one was because we overheard them talking about seeing your old house at some point. We're pretty sure it's that one. But we can't just go there. Because if you aren't there we'll have to drive to all 4 possibly more. Because Columbo over here isn't an angel at the moment."

"Awesome. What do we do?"

Sorry guys. I know the ending was bad. The good new is I feel much better now. But I really hope you like this chapter. :) Smiles all around. I'll try to post the next chapter by July 2nd. I can't make any promises. Thx for the reviews and I'll see you later. XD.


	3. Chapter 3 The Escapists

**Hi guys. I know this chapter is really terribly late. I'm so sorry. I tried to upload MONTHS ago, but it didn't finish and I didn't notice so I thought it was up. Please don't kill me!But this is the last chapter. For fans of Twilight I wrote a Twilight fanfic. Should be up by now. So if you wanna check that out I'd appreciate it. I'm sorry to end it so weird.**

 _"But we can't just try the four different places because Columbo over here is not an angel at the moment."_

 _"Awesome. What do we do?"_

 _Cas and Bobby shared a look. "We have absolutely no idea."_

 ***MORE HOURS LATER***

Twinkles barged in the room yelling. "Have you seen Lily? Did you see her?" Dean was shocked but answered quickly. "No. We haven't seen her in hours. Why?" Twinkles looked terrified. "Tyson found out that she doesn't want to stay with him. He asked me about it and I said I didn't know. Now I can't find her."

He seemed genuinely worried. "I'm sure she's fine. He wouldn't hurt her she's his daughter." Then Lily came in. She looked fine. "Hey Twinkles." He sighed with relief and hugged her. "Thank the lord you're ok." She pulled away. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" He looked intently into her eyes. "He knows that you want to leave." They stepped apart each other. She was standing with her back turned from the door. Then in a flash, the door opened and Tyson had his hand over her mouth and was dragging her away.

"Lily!" Twinkles ran over to them but the door slammed and she was gone. Twinkles ran his hands through his hair. "Twinkles calm down. She's fine." Sam was attempting to make him feel better. "No she's not. I've been with Tyson for 3 years. He doesn't care who it is. If something makes him mad... He's gonna hurt her. You don't know what he's capable of." Then we heard her scream. "Lily? Lily!" He was kicking the door. "Tyson you leave her alone right now!" She seemed to be in the next room. "Leo! Help me!" His eyes widened at the name. "Lily I'm coming! I'm sorry."

"Who's Leo?" He turned around to look at Sam. "Leo's my name. My proper name. She liked that he calls me Twinkles. That's what she calls me now. I call her piglet. I met her on her first day at ATAM. She was only a little 8 year old girl. But damn was she brave. Her favorite animal was pigs. All her stuff was pink with pigs on them. So I started calling her piglet. That girl is like my daughter to me. Whenever Tyson wasn't around I was there. I basically raised her like my own." He looked so sad.

"Leo she'll be ok." He nodded at Sam. "The butt-hole!" Dean looked at him. "The what?" He was pulling the vent cover off. "Lily, she's a creative kid. In the other room there's a circular vent in the ceiling. I don't know why but she calls it the butt-hole. If I can get in here, I can get to her." He took a chair and climbed up into the vent. "I'll see you boys in a minute."

 ***15 MINUTES LATER***

There had been a lot of thuds and yells. Mostly between Leo and Tyson. "Lily go!"

"Leo I can't just leave you." Wow they did have a strong relationship. "Lily you can't fight in your state now go." We heard the vent thud. "I'm sorry." Then the sounds of climbing through the vent. Then Lily jumped down. "Lily! Are you ok?" She walked over to Sam and untied him. He stood up. "Yeah. I've been worse. Bastard broke my arm though. Luckily I'm right handed." She limped over and untied Dean who stood up but fell. He was sitting on the ground. "Ow. Right, the knee. Shit. Sam call Bobby. My phones over there.

"Ok." He picked up the phone and held it up. "Put it on speaker." He put it on speaker and set it back down. "Dean?"

"Yeah we're here Bobby. Tyson took Lily and Leo went to help her."

"Wait. Leo?"

"That's Twinkles real name. Either way. Leo and Tyson are fighting, but none of us can get back up in the vent. We're all to hurt to climb."

"I'll track the phone!"

"Great idea. Go ahead."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. "Got it! I was right! You're in Lawrence. It's a 2 hour drive. We're on our way."

"Ok we gotta go. Call when you can." Then he hung up and we looked at each other. "Dean's got a point. None of us are getting up there. Dean's knee is fucked up. My wrist is broken and I have a dislocated shoulder. And Lily has a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Now what?"

But before we could answer, Leo fell out of the vent and threw something in behind him. A grenade. Boom. A ball of fire flew out the end. And we heard Tyson yell. Then it was quiet again. "Leo!" She ran over and jumped on him in a hug. "I'm good Piglet. I promise. But you're crushing me." She is strong. "Is he dead?" He looked back up at the vent for a second. "Yeah, he's dead Piglet." She hugged him again. "How cute? Now let's get outta here." We followed Leo out. He had to carry Dean like before. "Baby!"

"Baby? Really?" Dean growled at Leo. "He really loves his car." Leo was driving because he was the only one who could. Dean was in the passenger seat. And Sam and Lily were in the back. "Where am I going?" Dean sat up again. "South Dakota. Oh, Sam call Bobby. Tell him to meet us halfway." They called Bobby and told him where to go.

 ***HALFWAY TO BOBBY'S HOUSE***

"Sam! Dean!" Bobby jogged over to the boys and hugged them. Dean almost fell because he was leaning against the car. "Ow Bobby my shoulder." He pulled away. "Sorry. You must be Lily." They shook hands and she smiled at him. Then she shook hands with Cas. "And you must be Leo." They shook hands as well. "That would be me."

"Well we should probably take you all to the hospital. I'll drive." Then Bobby drove them to the hospital. When they got there, the 4 of them were separated and taken care of. Sam had to get surgery because he was punched in the stomach too many times. Leo, Lily, and Dean had to stay over night. Sam had to stay for a week. Dean stayed with him most of the time. But surprisingly it was Lily who never left his side.

He finally woke up after 3 days. When he opened his eyes he looked over and Lily was holding his hand and was asleep in the chair. He squeezed her hand. "Lily. Lily wake up." She groaned and looked up. "Sam. You're awake. You've been asleep for 3 days." He slowly sat up. "I'm good. Are you?" She looked up at him. "I'm ok. A bit banged up but I'm fine."

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" She stood up. "They said they want you to stay till Sunday but if you really want to you can leave when you wake up." He got off the bed. "I really want to." He got dressed and she called Dean. He sent Bobby to drive them home. When they got back Bobby hugged Sam and let him go to bed given that it was midnight. Everyone had gone to bed. Leo made sure his room was right next to Lily's.

No-one questioned it. He was basically her father. At about 3am Lily screamed. She was having a nightmare. Leo was the only one to wake up. He ran in her room and immediately tried to comfort her. She sat up and put her face in her hands. He was rubbing circles on her back. "You ok Piglet?" She looked over at him. She was sweaty and her eyes were tired and scared. "Yeah, I'm good Leo. This isn't the first nightmare I've had. I'll get over it." He gave her a tight hug. "Want me to stay here?" She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though Leo."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and walked out of the room. She fell back on the bed and sighed. She put in her earbuds and hit play. The next morning she walked in the living room to find all the boys sitting on the couch watching TV. Leo turned to her. "Mornin' Piglet. How are you?" She sat next to him. "I'm better now. I ended up getting some sleep." Then came Bobby's voice from the kitchen. "Want some sausage Lily?" She leaned her head back on the couch. "Yeah, thanks Bobby."

Dean is sitting on the couch with his leg propped up on the table. He has stitches everywhere. Sam had a cast on his left wrist, they fixed his shoulder, and also had stitches. Leo was fine except for a few bruises. Lily had a cast up her left arm and a brace on her sprained ankle. She also was relatively bruised and had a few stitches.

They were all going to be ok though. Which was good. Bobby came in and handed the plate of sausages to Lily. "Thanks Bobby." He smiled at her and went back to the kitchen. "Bobby! Will you bring me a beer?" He stepped through the doorway. "Get it yourself." Dean chuckled. "Do I look like I can get it myself?"

"Hey Bobby get me one too?" Bobby groaned. "Ok, Sam I know full well that you can get one yourself. And get one for Dean while you're at it. I'm not your mother." Sam groaned and got up. He came back with two beers and handed one to Dean and plopped back down on the couch.

They continued like that for hours. Then they watched Dr. Sexy MD. It was Dean's idea. When that was over they all went to bed. Lily, once again, woke up screaming. Leo came into her room and sat with her for a few minutes. "I'm ok Leo." He sighed. "For some strange reason, I don't believe you. Now why is that?" She looked over at him. "Because you know me the best out of everyone. Since I was 8." She looked back down at the pillow she was holding. "So tell me the truth."

"I'm not fine. I'm a black belt in every martial arts, I'm a level 10 marksman with all guns, I've been going on missions since I was 8 years old. But I'm having nightmares. I'm such a wimp." He gently took her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Lily Alice Hinton. Don't you ever call yourself a wimp ever again. You listen to me, you are the bravest girl I have ever met. On your first day at ATAM, all the other girls were staying against the wall in groups. You were so tiny. But while they were cowering, what did you do?" She smiled a little. "I walked straight up to you with a smile on my face. You were over 2 feet taller than me. But I looked up at you and I said 'Why are you so big?'."

"That's right. And I said, 'why are you so small?'. And you said the funniest thing that I have ever heard. You said, 'Because it makes me faster than everyone else.'." They both laughed. "You were the bravest little girl that I have ever had the honor to train. And you were smart enough to not make friends with the other kids. You knew they were going to die before anyone said anything. And you were right. You were faster than the others. You were very fast. You ran a mile in 4 minutes."

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I was pretty fast. And then... On my last day after the graduation mission, you came up to me. And I thought you were going to congratulate me. And you did. But you did something that no-one had ever done to me before. You hugged me. And you said, 'I'm proud of you Piglet.' And after that you went to work with my dad. And so did I."

"And did I ever tell you why I went to work for your dad?" She looked up. "No. No you didn't." He smiled at her. "You were working with your dad. I had known since that first day. I didn't trust him at all. So you went to work for him... I was worried he would hurt you. So I followed you. And I kept my eye on him the whole time." She hugged him. "Leo. That's so sweet." She pulled away. "But if I'm so brave... Why am I having nightmares?" He looked her in the eye. "You are having nightmares because a man that you have known your entire life, who was supposed to be protecting you, beat you up. And tried to kill you."

"That's not easy to forget. It would mess with anyone's head. You'll be okay in a few days." She slowly laid down and put in her earbuds. Leo looked at her iPod. "You played To The Moon?" She looked at him. "Yeah. It's my favorite game. Why?" He chuckled. "Mine too. Everything's alright was my favorite song from it." He started to walk to the door. "Leo?" He turned to her. "Yeah?" She looked at him. "Stay?" He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. "Anytime you want, Piglet."

 ***TWO DAYS LATER***

When Lily woke up she sighed with relief. No more nightmares. She went out to the living room. The boys were all once again watching TV. "Morning boys." Sam nodded to her. "Morni' Lily." Leo squinted his eyes at her. "You ok Piglet?" She smiled. "I'm good Leo." She winked at him. He smiled back at her. "Ooh, I got a phone call this morning. I get my cast off today. Yay!" They smiled. "Lucky." She patted Sam on the shoulder. "I know. Leo? Drive me to the hospital?" He nodded at her.

Leo was driving Lily to the hospital. "So. No nightmares?" She smiled. "Nope. All gone." They arrived at the hospital. When they took the cast off Lily was very happy. She was flexing her arm. When they got home everyone was still watching TV. That was pretty much all Dean could do right now.

But yeah, they were banged up. But they were all going to be fine. Lily got her cast off so physically she was fine. Mentally she'll be okay. The others will be fine in a few weeks. Everything's Alright.

 **Hey guys! Me again. So I'm very sorry to end it so late. (PS if you caught that TO THE MOON reference at the end, I love you) But my Twilight fanfic should be up before midnight so... Bye-Bye!**


End file.
